You Are My Lord Prolog
by YeolSoo
Summary: Tuan Muda Do kembali setelah menghilang pasca kebakaran yang menewaskan keluarganya. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak itu. Terutama hadirnya seorang lelaki tampan, gagah, dan serba bisa yang mengaku sebagai Butler sang Tuan Muda. Di mulai dari hari ikrar itu terucap, semuanya berubah menjadi lebih rumit. Sang Butler, antara malaikat atau iblis. KaiSoo fanfiction.


**You are My Lord**

(Another Side of Black Butler)

Author: YeolSoo/Channie

Main cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Support cast: Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Huang Zitao, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Joonmyeon, another cast.

Genre: Fiction, Semi-Supranatural, Sweet Romance

Rate: Sejauh ini T ^^

Notes Author:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik **Black Butler** karya **Yana Tubusu**, mungkin diantara readers ada yang sudah baca. Beberapa _scene_ dari cerita ini akan sama dengan versi aslinya, tapi secara keseluruhan ini sangat berbeda. Bisa dikatakan ini semacam _**remake story**_**.** Semoga imajinasiku tersampaikan dan readernim menikmatinya.

Happy Reading ^^

- O.O -

Prolog

.

.

.

Keluarga Do dikenal sebagai salah satu konglomerat dan partner kerja sama keluarga Kepresidenan Korea Selatan. Keluarga ini menguasai hampir 50% saham bisnis Korea dan mempunyai beberapa perusahaan seperti perusahaan games, restoran, hotel, dan beberapa pusat pembelanjaan yang tentu saja tersebar di setiap provinsi di tanah Gingseng Merah ini. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu latar belakang siapa keluarga Do ini sebenarnya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu dari _Blue House_ dan beberapa petinggi dari kalangan dunia belakang Korea yang mengetahuinya, dan tentu saja keluarga ini cukup disegani.

Menjadi keluarga dan perusahaan kepercayaan Kepresidenan tentu saja tidak menjamin kalau keluarga ini jauh dari yang namanya musuh, bahkan diketahui sangat banyak yang membenci dan menginginkan kehancuran keluarga ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, keluarga Do yang bertopeng pengusaha ini sebenarnya merupakan tangan kanan dari Kepresidenan untuk menangani dunia belakang Korea terutama di Ibu Kota, Seoul. Berkat adanya keluarga Do, jejak-jejak hitam pemerintahan dan pengusaha kotor Korea tidak tercium dunia internasional, bahkan mungkin di dalam negeri sekalipun.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mansion keluarga Do yang terletak di Pyeongchang-dong, Seoul, mengalami kebakaran yang sangat parah. Dugaan terbesar itu adalah perbuatan musuh keluarga Do, namun perkerjaan ini dilakukan dengan sangat rapi hingga tidak ada celah yang memberatkan kasus ini sebagai kejahatan berencana. Akibat dari kejadian naas ini Tuan dan Nyonya Do meninggal dunia. Sementara anak sulungnya, berhasil diselamatkan dan diasuh oleh adik dari Nyonya Do. Seorang pengusaha dan desainer khusus wanita yang cukup ternama di Korea. Sementara putra bungsu keluarga Do menghilang saat kebakaran terjadi. Ajaibnya, Tuan muda Do kembali ke mansionnya setelah hampir sebulan lebih tanpa berita. Padahal tim pencari sudah dikerahkan langsung oleh pihak Blue House.

Saat ini seluruh aset dan pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Do dulu diambil alih oleh anaknya, termasuk menjadi tangan kanan Kepresidenan. Menariknya, tuan muda ini tidak kembali seorang diri, melainkan dengan seorang lelaki gagah nan tampan. Dia diperkenalkan sebagai Butler merangkap tangan kanan tuan muda Do. Dan semenjak hari kepulangannya sampai sekarang, semua pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Do berjalan dengan sangat lancar tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti. Perusahan yang sempat merosot beberapa bulan karena ditinggal pemiliknya, dalam rentang waktu yang sangat cepat kembali berjaya di Korea. Meski begitu beberapa keanehan mulai terjadi, namun semuanya tertutupi dengan sangat rapi sampai tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadarinya kecuali Kepala Butler lama keluarga Do sekaligus tangan kanan Tuan Do, Paman Park.

Hari ini adalah penyambutan dan penyerahan jabatan dari Presiden terkait dengan status Keluarga Do sebagai tangan kanan Presiden. Dan semuanya kembali dimulai dengan lebih banyak hal-hal menarik yang akan terjadi.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Yes, My Lord."

- TBC -

Ini hanya Prolog. Aku sungguh tidak yakin untuk mempublish cerita ini. Aku membutuhkan setidaknya 20 respon, pendapat, saran, atau apapun yang kalian ketahui atau inginkan tentang Black Butler dan cerita ini.

Aku mau tanya pendapat kalian, sebaiknya putra sulung keluarga Do itu namja atau Yeoja? Kira-kira siapa yang cocok meranin sebagai anak sulungnya?

Gomawo udah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita abal-abal ini. Gomawo juga kalau ada yang mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini.

Gomawo... ^^

KYS/KCN


End file.
